It is possible to repair a wire fence using a hammer and a short piece of repair wire. Firstly, if not already severed, the wire is cut leaving a first end and a second end. Secondly, the first end and the second end are formed into loops. Thirdly, the repair wire is interlocked with the first loop by forming a first end of the repair wire into a loop. Fourthly, a second end of the repair wire is threaded through the second loop and then wrapped around a head of the hammer. The repair wire is then slowly wrapped around the head of the hammer to pull the wire fence back into an upright position. The repair wire is pulled 180 degrees back onto itself and then unwound from the head of the hammer. The second end of the repair wire is then wrapped around itself to form the second end into a tight loop which will maintain the wire fence in position.
The problem with using a hammer with this repair method, is that a hammer is not suited for the job. There is a danger the repair wire will slip on the head of the hammer resulting in injury to the farmer. Normally it is the hands of the farmer that gets punctured by one of the barbs from the wire.